Hermione's Love Story and Changes
by Hyperwhich
Summary: Hello its me again!!! ok well this is a H/Hr and Hermione come to school totally different, what will happen? What happened over the summer? Will Harry and Ron be able to help her through this? COME READ AND SEE!!!!
1. New Hermione Granger

Hermione was sitting on a bench at Kings Cross Station just thinking about her summer. What had happened and what will happen in the future. She wasn't sure if she would tell Harry and Ron about what happened and what she experienced, but she did know that she missed them terribly. She was playing with the hem of her jean skirt when she heard her name.

"Hermione!" Hermione looked up and saw the one person she missed the most.

Harry Potter.

"HARRY!" she yelled. She ran over to him and wrapped him in a tight hug getting the same in return.

"Oh Harry I've missed you so much!" she said in his ear. She felt him smile on her cheek as he kissed it. 

"I've missed you too Mione. How was your summer?" he asked loosing his grip on her a bit.

"Oh well it was..I don't know how to put it I guess-"

"HARRY HERMIONE!" 

Both Harry and Hermione turned around and saw red flaming hair blowing in the bitter wind. Ron had let his hair grow enough to put in a pony tail. 

"Hey Ron!" Harry called. He let go of Hermione and ran over to him. He grabbed him in a "manly" hug as Hermione liked to call it. 

"Wow Ron I like you hair like that. Lots of girls are going to be over you this year." Hermione teased. Ron blushed and pushed her shoulder a bit wrapping her in a big hug. He was smothering her because of his height.

"You know if you get any taller Hermione is going to have a hard time whacking you with her books." Harry pointed out.

"Sure Harry, funny." Ron said sticking out his tongue. Harry laughed and looked at Hermione.

"Well Ron you not the only one whose going to be attracting attention. Look at our little Mione." Harry said holding Hermione back as both boys looked her body up and down. Hermione blushed and smacked their arms.  
"Shut up. You both know plainly that I will not attract any attention. But thanks you for the compliment." She said picking up her sweater and pushing her cart to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. 

"She doesn't notice how much she's changed over the summer." Harry whispered to Ron after following her to the brick block.

"Oh don't fret my dear Harrison Potter, for she shall see what thy males find in her very soon. For we have not entered the barrier." Harry cracked up at Ron's little speech. 

Crossing over threw the wall Harry saw lots of his old friends. Indeed, the males of Hogwarts did notice Hermione. She didn't though. She ignored them and kept pushing her cart to get on the train. Harry and Ron laughed and slowly walked behind her. Amused as seeing her trying to lift her trunk on the train.

"Oh Hermione do you want some help!" Fred and George said running over to her, pushing Ron and Harry out of the way. This just made Harry and Ron laugh even more.

"Um-sure. Could you help me?" Hermione asked shocked. No one had ever offered her help besides Harry and Ron.

"Fear not young maiden, behold Sirs Fred and George Weasley shall assist you in your troubles and save the day for thou st." Fred said in a proper tone. Ron was holding on to Harry for support by this point.

"Um- right. Harry Ron I'll meet you in the last compartment!" she called over her shoulder to them. 

"Alright!" Harry whispered. That's all he could get out before he collapsed on the ground.

Once they had gotten into the compartment and had contained their laughter to a certain extent, they found Hermione looking out the window as if it was a piece of art. Just staring obviously lost in thought. Harry and Ron looked at each other and walked in. Harry sat next to Hermione while Ron sat across from them watching her closely.

Harry reached out and put his hand gently on Herman's shoulder and rubbed it a bit, "Hermione is everything alright?" he asked quietly. Hermione blinked and looked at him giving a very weak smile and nodded lightly.

"Yeah I'm just thinking. Nothing to worry about though." Harry looked at her like he didn't believe her, but then nodded.

"Alright but if you do want to talk, come get me." Hermione nodded to reassure him.

"So, Harry you think you'll be up for being the Captain of the Quiddtich team this year?" Ron said trying to get a new subject in.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm THAT good. Definitely not like Wood." Harry answered blushing. Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"Sure you're just being modest. I've seen all of your game Harry, you amazing on the broom stick of yours." Harry was sure he was a cherry or a tomato by then. For some odd reason hearing those word out of her mouth seemed to mean the world to him.

"Thanks Mione." Hermione smiled and looked at Ron.

"So is ickle Ronnikens going to go for Keeper? Or a Chaser?" she asked using the name he hates so much.

"First, don't call me that Mimi! And Second, Keeper." He said proudly.

"Awesome." Hermione said.

"Hermione are you going to be a big brave girl and try out?" Ron asked. Hermione's cheeks turned pink a little as she shrugged.

"Yep. Viktor taught me over the summer while I was staying with him." Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"You really went over to his house?" Ron asked stunned.

"Yeah, oh! I got you guys' stuff from the team posters and signed things. I told them that I was going to try out for a Chaser Tony Bahlar showed me his moves on the broom." Ron and Harry were too shocked to say anything.

"Hermione, you hung out with the team!" Ron shouted. Hermione blushed and shrugged.

"They were really nice to me. Plus they have a huge library in Bulgaria and I loved it!" she went into a dreamy state while Ron and Harry exchanged shocked glances.

"S-s-so did you get a broom? You're going to need one if you want to be on the team." Harry pointed out. Hermione looked at him and smiled a smile that made his insides melt into goo.

"Of course I did. Tony took me out with Viktor to go and choose a broom. They told me it was the best one out-"

"THE FIRERANGER!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison. This caused lots of boys to run down the halls to their compartment.

"What about the FireRanger?" Dean asked.

"Hermione got one!" Ron said pointing at her. Hermione was blushing a brilliant shade of crimson at this point. 

"Y-you did? Can we see it Hermione?" Seamus asked desperately. Hermione raised her eyebrows and nodded. She reached in her trunk and took out the broom. It had a black stick and golden bristles. All the boys oohed' and ahhhed' at the stick. Hermione thought this was very funny.

"Its beautiful!" Colin Creevy said.

"Hermione are you trying out for something?" Dean asked looking her up and down while she wasn't looking, but Harry was and felt a knot in his stomach.

"Um yeah I was going for Chaser." She said sheepishly. Harry smiled at her and ran his hands on the black wood.

"The only person I've heard that has this broom stick is Green Thomas." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"No, he owned the Firebolt like you, Catcher McDoff on Falmouth Falcons has this one." She said handing it to Ron so he could look at it with Dean and Colin.

"How did you know that?" Seamus asked in shock.

"Well, I hear things and when these two talk I pick up things." She said laughing a bit.

"Who's this?" said a creepy voice. Everyone turned and looked at Malfoy.

"Mine, what do you care Pretty Boy? Your daddy not get you one this year oh how horrible." Hermione said placing the broom back in her trunk. Harry smiled and rubbed her arm for support. Hermione smiled back at him.

"Mudbloods' shouldn't be allowed to-" what ever Malfoy was going to say was lost in the punch he received from Hermione. 

"HERMIONE!" the boys all said.

"You know Malfoy, I've changed over the summer if you haven't noticed, and part of that is not taking any shit from you this year. So, if you continue to use your fat ass mouth and go cryin' ass bitchin' to me about being a Muggle-born, just be prepared for a new fucked up face." She said looking down at him. Harry and Ron smiled at each other.

"Go Mione." Harry yelled. Hermione smiled and sat down.

"You are going to have a hard year bitch." Malfoy said wiping the blood off his lips. 

"What are you going to fight me Malfoy? I dare you try and punch me right here." She said pointing to her chin. Malfoy smiled and brought his fist back.

"Hermione don't." Harry said Hermione shook her head in determination. Harry shook his head ready to do anything to Malfoy if he hurts her.

"It'll be my pleasure Mudblood." Malfoy took a big swing, but Hermione grabbed his fist and shoved him back against the wall punching him in the stomach and kicking him in the mouth again.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Malfoy said running out of the compartment.

"Mione, what has gotten into you?" Harry asked smiling.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Go Hermione!"

"That was awesome." 

"HERMIONE!" Hermione had collapsed on the ground and wasn't moving.

"Back up, give her air." Harry said. The boys moved back as Harry picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Hermione wake up." He looked her over and checked to make sure she was still breathing.

"I don't know what happened but she isn't breathing well. Dean get her some water from the food cart. Ron can you find the Head's and see if they can help?" Harry instructed. Ron nodded and raced out of the compartment in search of the Head Girl and Boy. 

Harry was moving pieces of hair out of Hermione's face and was looking at her with concern.

"What happened Mione. What's wrong with you?"

"No, don't hurt him, kill me, NO!!!" Hermoine screamed and shot up. Harry wrapped her in a hug and rubbed her back.

"Shhits alright Mione. Its okay." H said and Hermione let hot tears drip from her eyes and nodded into Harry's neck.

"What happened?" Hermione asked in a whisper while Harry still held her.

"You passes out for some reason. What happened to you before?" Harry asked running his fingers through her hair.

"I saw something and I guess it made me pass out, it felt like when you passed out from the Dementors." Hermione explained. Harry nodded understanding.

"I see, are you feeling better? Dean went to get water for you and Ron went to get the Head Boy and Girl." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I'll be alright. Thanks Harry." She said backing from him. Harry looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"It was a busy hour huh?" he said laughing a bit. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"That it was. That it was."

What is wrong with Hermione?? What did she see?? OOOO suspense!!! Lol I'll be back soon with the next chapter!

Love, 

Selena (Hyperwhich)

__

Flame me Review me eat frogs legs..scoot.


	2. Muse oh Muse where fore out thou MUSE!!!...

Hello!~

Ok this is the bad news.I'm out of ideas for what should happen! I mean I have an idea, but I don't really like it too much

So what I am asking is if one of you would like to help me by giving me ideas as to what COULD happen, I'll be forever thankful to you. 

But if no one wants to don't worry it will just take ma bit longer to upload a new chapter! 

Love ya babes!!

Selena

P.S. I am really sorry that my muse has left without noticing me before hand!!!!


	3. I'm so sorry! READ PLEASE IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone!!!! I just wanted to say that I'm so glad they 

everyone gave me so many reviews on all of my stories! Also, I 

know you must all HATE me because I haven't updated any of these 

in god knows how long! Which I'm really sorry about!!! **But I'm wondering if any of you who liked them, or have any ideas for them wanted to claim them??** I can't continue these because they're chapter ones that have to be updated regularly, and I don't have the time anymore. With school and the plays I'm in. I'm really really sorry to everyone who wanted these updated asapyou don't know how BAD I feel about abadoning these like this, but I can't do it. I'm really sorry form the bottom of my toes to the tips of my hairs!!!

****

So my question is, Who wants this story(ies)?? Who ever is the first to reply to me, meaning e-mails me, will get them. 

Harrysgurl@hotmail.com

Come and get them while their hot!!!!!

LOVE, SORRIES, and KISSES

Selena, Hyperwhich


End file.
